Michael Jackson
Michael Jackson batalhou Elvis Presley em Epic Rap Battles 19. thumb|296px|Em quem o rapper foi baseado. Information on the Rapper Michael Joseph Jackson foi um cantor de musica pop considerado por muitos o rei do pop,começou sua carreira na infancia no grupo Jackson 5 e depois carreira solo. ERBoH Bio WHOOOOO! I'm Michael Jackson, the 8th of 10 children. Ha, UH! Come on girl! (I just danced to the left then spun around!) When I was ten years old I sang my heart out for the Jackson Five while Dad beat the crap out of me, but I was a star! Mamma Say Mamma Saw Mamaco Saw! Can you believe it, girl? You gotta be as talented as me to get away with being this weird. HUH! Don't stop 'till ya get enough, huh! (I spun again and tipped my hat and stretched out my sparkly gloved hand.) I had a pet chimp named Bubbles and a creepy obsession with Shirley Temple, but my moonwalk dance was out of this world. Yeow! (I moonwalked back and forth!) I also got my hair lit on fire during a Pepsi commercial, but I co-wrote "We Are The World" which made millions for charity. So Beat It! OHH!! (I hopped up in the air.) I got accused of sexual abuse a whole bunch, but I'm in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, once for the Jackson Five and once as a solo artist. My 1982 album Thriller is still the best selling album of all time even though I bleached my skin and wore a surgeon's mask around. UGH! (I just grabbed my crotch!) I was married to Lisa Marie Presley and a dermatologist, Debbie Rowe, I have three children: Prince Michael Jackson I, Paris Michael Katherine Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson II AKA Blanket, whom I hung out of a hotel window. Ugh, I'm a smooth criminal. I may have died at 50 from an overdose of anesthesia, but I'm the world's best selling male pop artist! Suck on that, Bieber ! WHOOOOO!!!! (I just stood in the wind, danced around, then jumped on a car, smashed it's windows out and grabbed my crotch again!) WHOOOOO!!! Letra Verso1: Oooh, Elvis Presley as I live and breathe. You stole rock and roll, gave us Rockabilly cheese. You dance like an epileptic, nothing but left feet. I've seen it! Every record you set, man, I beat it! Here's a tip: don't swallow a bucket of drugs, So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love. I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal, better face up. Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me Moonwalk and I step on your Blue Suede. Even in death, I go platinum on Blu-Ray. Spitting out hits since I was six years old. I'm the King of Pop! You're the King of Jelly Rolls! Verso 2: Oooh, it's about time for a Thriller. Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla. I'm going Off The Wall, I won't stop 'til I get enough. Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove. How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees, When you met your own wife when she was only 14? Then you made one daughter, she (ah) came to me. I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee. You shoulda stayed in the army, dude. Shamone, even Tito looks better than you. I'm singing Aaaahhhhhh. You're singing Don't Be Cruel. There's only one crown baby, let the one King rule! Categoria:Rappers